


Why Do I Keep Hoping?

by FunsizeShipper (orphan_account)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunsizeShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins asks Angela out on a date. Pre- The Girl with the Curl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Keep Hoping?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Why do I keep hoping you'll notice me when you always just look right over my shoulder? Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. A/N please review, any advice would be greatly appreciated.

**_Why do I keep hoping you'll notice me when you always just look right over my shoulder?_ **

"Hey Ange," Jack started as he walked in to Angela's office. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out tonight. On a date. With me."

Angela looked at him, the pity clear in her eyes.

"You know what never mind it was a stupid idea," he said when she was silent.

He turned to leave when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Hodgins wait."

He turned to face her but couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, instead looking down at his feet. She slipped her hand under his chin and forced his head up to look in her eyes.

"Hodgins-," she started but he cut her off with a glare before she could continue.

The pity which she felt for him angered him more than anything, that and the fact that she refused to even give him a chance.

"No Angela just leave it, if you don't want to give me a chance then that's your decision but don't pity me Ange, I don't want your pity." He had started angry but it had petered out until he was just sad. Until all that was left was pain and hopeless dream.

The hurt Angela saw on his face at that moment almost made her change her mind but she knew that was exactly what he didn't want. The fact that she was causing him pain hurt her more than she would care to admit. She could no longer look him in the eye so instead turned away.

He sighed a defeated sigh, "Why do I keep hoping you'll notice me when you always just look right over my shoulder?"

She turned back, hoping to explain why they couldn't date, she wanted to explain how she cared about him too much and couldn't risk hurting him even more than she already did. How she had cared for him the first time that they met and how he could make her ridiculously happy and yet infuriated with his stubbornness at the same time. She wanted to tell him how she loved him too much to risk sacrificing what they had even if it was for the possibility of something even better. She wanted to explain that she loved him.

But he was already leaving and when she called after him, trying to make him understand he simply kept walking. Leaving her alone with her sorrow.


End file.
